Animated Atrocities 45
Love Loaf is Mr. Enter's 45th Animated Atrocities review, and his 15th of Season 2, done during Nickelodeon Month. It was uploaded to YouTube on April 20, 2014. At this time, it has over 475,000 YouTube views. Description Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the bottom of the barrel. Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 45/Transcript Trivia Mr. Enter: Oh, replacing words and syllables with your animal species' name. I haven't heard THAT one before. * Also, this little moment when he's reviewing the pilot episode: Buhdeuce: I wanna drive the rocket van! SwaySway: Oh. Well, you have no hand-eye coordination... Mr. Enter (over SwaySway): He's going to say yes, he's going to say yes, he's going to say yes... SwaySway: ...I don't see why not. Mr. Enter: Oh hey, he said yes. Later in the review, he decides to listen to the show's theme song: Buhdeuce: SwaySway! SwaySway: Buhdeuce! Buhdeuce: Do a Barrel Roll, man! Mr. Enter: Oh-kay, I think we're done here, let's take a look at the actual episode. * The Crazy Old Man's intervention in his Breadwinners review. Reminding him that he cannot stop reviewing Animated Atrocities to remind people about what Nickelodeon used to be. Crazy Old Man: Do you give up? Will you abandon their hope? Do you not feel their desperation? Will evil forever rule the world? Have you forgotten?! *cue Awesome Music and a montage of what Nick used to be, and then of some of his past Animated Atrocities* Mr. Enter: No, I haven't forgotten. There was a time when Nick had viewership and respect. It's time to show you guys why. * He strikes again in his "Poop Doggy Dogg" review. The episode is so repulsive that he's about to quit partway through, only for the Crazy Old Man to show up and give him a pep talk to encourage him to finish ** In his Breadwinners review, his lament over how far Nick has fallen from the classic shows he loved is very somber and depressing. * On the "example" side, for Breadwinners, he was originally going to review "Stank Breath", but found "Love Loaf" to be worse. * In his review of "Love Loaf", he proclaimed that Nickelodeon was no longer one of the bigthree kids networks due to its recent string of terrible shows and that The Hub has taken its place. Within two years of making that video, The Hub has imploded into Discovery Family and only seems to have one very popular show still airing while Nickelodeon has seen a noticeable resurgence in quality with shows like Harvey Beaks and The Loud House, both of which he likes. * One Thumbnail idea is that she's a kid whereas Buhdeuce and SwaySway are presumably adults and yet are trying to get her to fall in love with SwaySway, you could have yourself locking them in a jail cell *The credits are superimposed over gameplay of Duck Hunt. **This makes it the fifth Animated Atrocity not to have technical music of any kind over the credits. The other four were "Johnny's Royal Flush", "Madballs: Gross Jokes", "Life of Brian", and "Cold War". * Originally he was gonna review Tarzan 2 but replaced it with love loaf from breadwinners and no one knows if mr enter is gonna review Tarzan 2 again Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 2